zamoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Abdullah Nightingale
Professor Abdullah Nightingale is a seventh grade Nocturnomath, and as such, he has seven brains. He is regarded as a genius, even among Nocturnomaths. He is the founder of an academy in the Gloomberg Mountains, and is the leading expert in darkness. He has traveled much of the continent of Zamonia in his pursuit of knowledge. Physical Description Professor Nightingale has seven brains. One is in his skull, four that grew out of his skull, and a sixth one that is located where the spleen usually is. It is unknown to anyone where his seventh brain is located, although the students of the Nocturnal Academy often speculate. He has a long nose and a mustache. He wears a bow tie with a checker board pattern on it. Personality Professor Abdullah Nightingale, as aforementioned, is a genius, and is extremely intelligent. He personifies the antisocial genius, as he explicitly states his distaste for conversation. Therefore, anything regarding tact, humility, or any other conventions of society are either ignored or unknown to him. Accomplishments and Inventions *Ant Motor: A form of propulsion which is based solely on the industriousness of Zamonian glow-ants. These ants then produce heat and provide energy, enough to drive a steamroller at around the speed of sound. The fuel consumption if this was limited to a cup of honey, which was to be poured on top of the machine. *Unmeltable Ice, used in making the Volcanic Suit (see below). *Volcanic Suit: A garmet that covers you from head to toe, with woven quicksilver which is galvanized with unmeltable ice (see above). You can immerse yourself entirely in motlen lava. *Discovered the lava-breathing fire-fish, which he caught and tamed. He used this to make the fire-fish-powered cave-heating system. *Aqua Shoes: Made the water solid with H2O rays. These were popular until it was found that the water turned to jelly, and could not be restored to its previous state. For this, the Aqua Shoes were banned throughout Zamonia. Chamber of Unperfected Patents The Chamber of Unperfected Patents is a room in the Nocturnal Academy where Professor Nightingale stores unperfected inventions. Such inventions are his aquashoes, quicksand trousers and a square-wheeled bicycle made for climbing stairs. Nightingale states that the Zamonium "really belongs in the Chamber of Unperfected Patents" (13 1/2 Lives of Captain Bluebear, pg 644) Travels Role in "The 13 1/2 Lives of Captain Bluebear" Professor Nightingale is first mentioned by Deus X. Machina, but first appears in Bluebear's sixth life (My Life in the Gloomberg Mountains). Mac suggests that Bluebear be educated at the Nocturnal Academy, to which Nightingale is agrees because Mac once saved him (at the very last moment, no less) from the quicksand of Nairland. Nightingale teaches Bluebear and his classmates, Qwerty Uiop and Fredda, as much as they can intake. Some months later, in a man-to-man conversation with Bluebear, Nightingale reveals that Bluebear cannot intake any more knowledge by way of bacterial transmission. Bluebear is expelled from the Nocturnal Academy, although Nightingale gifts to him a telepathic copy of Nightingale's encyclopaedia, allowing for a telepathic connection between Bluebear and Nightingale for the rest of the book. Nightingale's encyclopedia assists Bluebear greatly throughout his travels, but Nightingale never fully opens the telepathic connection until Bluebear's thirteenth life, where he reveals the past of the Zamonium and defends Bluebear from its influence. When Knio, Weeny and Bluebear are sentenced to death, Nightingale appears and saves them on a pure cloud of Domesticated Darkness, into which Bluebear tosses the Zamonium, thereby ending its reign of terror. Unable to control the cloud any longer, Nightingale erratically flies off toward the mainland. Role in "Rumo and his Miraculous Adventures" de:Prof. Dr. Abdul Nachtigaller Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Nocturnomaths Category:Captain Bluebear Category:Rumo